


Assassin

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sight Beyond Sight [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Jazz Week, Jazz Week 2020, Talk of assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz volunteers for a hazardous mission.
Series: Sight Beyond Sight [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/382705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> a late fill for Jazz Week 2020, for the prompt "assassin"

“Jazz, I can’t ask you to take this mission.”

“You’re not.” Jazz picked up the box sitting on Highbrow’s desk and tucked it into his subspace. “I’m volunteering. We both know that I’m the best choice to get inside Darkmount and get close enough to take out Shockwave.”

“We can’t extract you if it goes sideways.” Highbrow sounded worried, which was actually kind of touching. “We can’t even send backup.”

“I know. Worst comes to worst, this’ll kill me as well as it’ll kill him.” And probably twice as fast, given his lower mass. “But that won’t happen, because they won’t even hear me coming. Not with Soundwave in Kaon.”

Highbrow sighed. “All right. Go. But don’t make me explain to Optimus what went wrong.”

“He won’t even have time to miss me.” Jazz grinned at his superior officer before stepping out of the closet the mech used as his office. He hummed softly until he reached the front gate. Then he flashed his departure authorization, transformed and began the drive to the transit tunnel that would take him Darkmount without any of the spy drones seeing him. 

As long as Shockwave was where he should be, he would be in and out before evening rations. And Jazz would recharge _well_ knowing that the mad scientist wasn’t out there torturing mechs into new weapons for Megatron to hurt them with.


End file.
